Memories Best Forgotten
by Sephirothisevil
Summary: Who is Joey? Is it a name of a mysterious being? Join me, as I embark on an epic journey to find the secret of the mystic phantom.


**Chapter 1**

In the mist of darkness, I stood alone in a small community of Hollow Bastion. I had friends like all beings there, but they held no power over me.

I want to feel power. The power of not only success, but the ways of someone else having power as well is my longing.

I had a Weapon as all the others in the town did as well. I called it a Mystic Phantom, A small sparkling spear with a red orb with a floating heart in the middle. The base of the spear was onyx and ruby colored. It literally had stones on the end. I could use it's power to shoot ememy's through a portal to end up right besides me. I could then finish them off with many combos at a time. But I rarely get a chance to battle. If I do, it's against the heartless. Oh yeah…did I mention I lived with Maleficent?

Do not fear, for I refuse the power of darkness. It is an addiction that Maleficent, Ursula, Captain Hook, Hades, Oogie, Riku and Xehenort's Heartless and Organization XIII were influenced by. It's disgusting in my view.

Maleficent found me in my home world, Atlantica. I was a sad alone orphan living in the sunken ship. Nobody found me for years, until Ursula had control of the Heartless. The Heartless took me to her lair and we fought deathly. Ursula's cauldron had too much power and I couldn't find her weakness. I lost the battle and was sent immediately to Hollow Bastion. I was forced to live with her until the day of my death. I refused everything she offered. I don't know why she wants me here, but I couldn't let those memories of despair distract me now. I was going to escape from this world with no vessel. In order to do this I had to except the darkness. I had no other option but to use the darkness to escape to Atlantica. I would then ask King Triton for some protection.

I was going into the grand hall for a confrontation.

"Hello my child. I've been expecting you for a long while. Have you chosen your destined path?"

I gave a stern reply. "You mean the path to light? No. I choose darkness." Maleficent exploded into a smile. "I have learned that darkness could help me if I use it correctly. By that I mean you inverted."

"Hold your Tongue Subordinate!" she scowled. "Or should I say, well done. Your darkness is growing and I haven't even given it to you. Talk about improvement. Face it my child. You can't just take the darkness and go! You must let it burn for a while."

"I'M LEAVING THIS INSANE STEAM-HEATED PIECE OF CRAP. WHAT EVER IT TAKES, I WILL NOT BE INFLUENCED BY YOUR DARK GIFTS. SO WHAT IF THE DARKNESS BURNS IN MY HEART. I CAN USE IT TO SUICIDE THE HEARTLESS AND MAKE YOU RETURN TO THE DEATH-DEFYING PIT OF DARKNESS WHERE YOU WILL BE DIGESTED BY THE HEARTLESS THAT ARE EATING AWAY AT YOU AS YOU STAND BEFORE ME."

"Calm down. I will let you leave this world…as long as you are willing to pay the price. I will only let you off this world if you agree to let me destroy your home world, Atlantica. Do you understand?"

"Des-troy Atlantica? How could I possibly agree to that?" We both paused for a long while. I gazed into her mind tracing emerald staff. "I know…" I explained.

"I CAN DESTROY YOU!"

"Oh, my child. Destroying me won't do anything except make the Heartless stronger. It's pitiful. You will go down just as Ursula and the others did Goodbye, pusher of Darkness."

We fought for countless hours. Battling and battling, beating and destroying. She used many spells and enchantments and casted curses, drain spells, and floated around on her blue and green energy platform. I fought my way through Heartless and Shadows just to inflict a few combos. I knew no special attacks, only the old fashion attack with my Mystic Phantom. And when she was finally having doubts and losing stamina, she turned into yet another Fire breathing Dragon. She was biting and fire breathing, but most of all she was kicking. I was cornered. All I had left in my strength was a few hits, and Maleficent was still attacking away. That's when the trouble started in my WHOLE life story. Maleficent inflicted the final bite. I had officially lost the battle. She returned to her normal form and all I remember is passing out in a large ball room. I heard one sentence that I will never forget for the rest of my life: "the Darkness holds no power over you." There was a huge bright light and I fell down. And as far as I'm concerned, so did Maleficent

**Chapter 2**

When I awoke I was swaying. Not dancing swaying, but I felt I was in a calm smooth lake of peace and quiet. I knew water was somewhere near, but not around me.

"Is he dead?" Said an old crinkly voice.

"Of course not." Said the voice of a woman. "The poor dear obviously has lost his world to the Heartless. How devastating…

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" said a happy exited yet low voice. "NO SOUL HAS EVER COME _HERE _FOR WORLD DESTRUCTION. WE CAN ASK QUESTIONS ON HOW MUCH THE FRIGHT METER WAS, HOW IT WAS DESTROYED, AND WHAT THE WORLD WAS CALLED. WHAT COULD BE MORE EXITING?!"

The Voices were not only making noise, but the crinkly voice was touching me and asking if it was proper to take my clothes off and get a DNA sample. EW!

"He-hello?" I spoke softly. "is anyone there? Wh-where is Maleficent?"

I opened my eyes and I understood what had happened. I was in Halloween Town, Oogie Boogie's World. I sadly, did not have a clue that the towns people were.

"Oh Hello little kid." Said the low deep voice that was an actual Skeleton with a black tuxedo. "My name is Jack Skellington. This is Dr. Finklestien and his assistant Sally." He pointed to the brain opening man and the sewed together lady.

The Doctor could literally flip his head open and touch his head. He was sitting in a small wheelchair and had black mittens probably for safety precautions.

The women were gawking at the Skeleton man. I could tell she was in love, but the skeleton was _way _too preoccupied in his plans for using me. I had never felt love before. It was a feeling creatures of darkness would always feel. If I _even was _a creature of Darkness…

"So, you are Dr. Finklestien, Jack, and Sally." I pronounced. "Why do you want me to tell you about my life? It was cold and dark."

Jack was looking very discouraged. "Well, can we help in any way? We may be able to find a way to cure you lost work with science!"

"It is IMPOSSIBLE." scowled the Doctor. "If Halloween Town was ever destroyed by the Heartless, then we will be shunned away to a world filled of inhabitants for the people of lost worlds."

I was trying to think of a way to return to Hollow Bastion for the first time in my life. I was thinking that if the Villains could return to Hollow Bastion whenever they want, then maybe Oogie and the other Villains could help me return in their _own _vessels.

"well, um…maybe we could pay a visit to Oogie Boogie. You know, to say hi and maybe see if he is pulling up a scheme?"

"How do you know about Oogie Boogie?" Asked Jack. "You just arrived here. Or did you just want an excuse to fight the town bad guy?"

I smiled for the first time in ages! "Um…okay. Why don't we just go and see what he's up too."

We left and headed to Oogie's Manor. Everything in the town was plain creepy. The mayor had a two faced head. One on the front and back.

The town square had a fountain in the very center that had a black and grey gargoyle spewing green gunk that Jack said was water. _Gross!_

I saw a gigantic spiral hill that lead all the way to the bridge to Oogie's Manor. The house was old and decrepit. The doors were shattered and the lake at the bottom not only was green, but had Heartless spewing out of it, guarding his Manor. We rode the walking bathtub and entered a green door with Oogie's face printed on it.

"WELL I'LL BE JIGGERED! IS THAT JACK SKELETON AND THE NAMELESS BOY THAT LIVES IN HOLLOW BASTION?" Said Oogie as we walked in. Oogie was a very plump creature. He was actually a sewed together bag of bugs. He would die if you were to slice his bag open. He relies on his machine to do his work. He is a serious sudden death gambler.

It hit me like three second thunder. I did not have a name. I didn't even have birth parents, I think, but I never knew them any how. I needed a name. I was going to make one up, but Jack busted out.

"Oogie time is up. We're here to show you a lesson in mischief you shall suffer from such-"

I butted in. "Jack, let me." I walked two steps in front of Jack. "If you let me use your vessel, then I will personally return to Hollow Bastion and build you a new one to take back with you. So let me use it and I'll leave you alone. If not…" I drew out my Mystic Phantom. "…I'll skewer the lot of you!!!"

"You're a fool to pick a fight with the great and gaseous Oogie Boogie" Oogie said triumphantly. "Lets all have a game of Chance, best 2 out of 3. Loser is terminated to DEATH!"

The battle had begun. Jack threw out a few fire spells and attacked at a very high radius. I climbed up his spinning spears and attacked him with Jack's Help. Jack knew how to use Magic, a mystic art that was clearly unknown to me. Maybe he could teach me some…I don't know. Either way, the battle ended very quickly.

Oogie didn't even have a Vessel as it turned out. All of his dark powers let him travel from world to world. Me and Jack returned to the Doctor's lab for further investigation.

"So, um…what is your name son?" asked Jack. "From what Oogie said, you didn't even have one. Do you?"

"Sadly, no" I acquired. "I was never given a name. I was formally known as 'the kid from the sunken ship'. I was a street rat. Nobody respected me."

"OK, then why don't we dub your name as: Spooks."

The name was very radiant. It had the slang and mystery I wanted, but was still missing something…

Then it hit me! "What about Aixulram? Maleficent used to call me that to tick me off. I kind of grew attached to it after a while. It sounds perfect."

"Who is Maleficent?"

I smiled. "Oh, I know one. Right now I want to focus on getting to another world. You know if the Doctor has a teleporter."

"Of course I do!" The doctor butted in as he and Sally ventured down the spiral stair cases. "If you want to leave us, then step through the purple beam right over their. However…let me warn you I have no idea what world you'll be landing. Don't let your guard down!"

"I won't Doctor. And don't you worry Jack. When I receive a Gummi ship, I'll come back and scare you out of your wits!!!"

"Okay then Aixulram. Let us all rejoice and celebrate the day when Aixulram thrashed Oogie Boogie and saved Halloween town from…um…saved Halloween town from his wrath, I think."

I started to back into the beam. "Well, let's just say He didn't have the right qualities to remain in pure existence."

**Chapter 3**

So this is what Maleficent was talking about. If ever turned into a Heartless, I would fall, fall, into Darkness. The Doctor's beam was way more enthusiastic than I wanted. Meaning, I didn't want as much oomph. Speaking of which…

OOMPH! I crash landed on a silver white area. Their was no space in existence. I knew this place…I knew there was a plug somewhere…I just did. Before I even had a chance to think, I fell. Very deep.

It was ATLANTICA! I HAD LANDED IN ATLANTICA! My old merman's outfit was on me and everything. My outfit was not as you would think. Instead of the casual tail and shirtless top, I had a black and Aqua colored tail with a stylish T shirt with a shape of an Octopus on it. I was in the House!

I went over to see if my house was destroyed, but better yet I was even happier that Maleficent didn't destroy Atlantica because I lost the Battle with her. I was first and foremost, going to see the bloody sea witch herself, Ursula. I wanted revenge on her, she sent me to live in the dreaded Hollow Bastion for all eternity. Clearing her off would let me be more conscience- cleared.

In order to get to Ursula's hideout, I had to go through my old house…the sunken ship. I could see that nobody had come to bother my home while I was away. I still had my bottles of apple juice, the coral reefs I planted when I first moved in, and my barrels of knickknacks I found in my secret place...

I took a few bottles of apple juice and continued through the path. I came across Ursula's huge dragon head and swan through the entrance. I saw Ursula there, but she was in a conversation with another Mermaid.

"Now My dear," said the evil sea which. "You can just expect me to wave a magic wand and make your dear old daddy's trident more powerful! It takes time to perfect such Art. The trident holds to much power to overcome it far away. However, you can give me the Trident. Then I'll use my magic to make it more powerful. How does that sound sweet cakes?"

I saw that Ursula was talking to Ariel, the King's Daughter. She had very beautiful red hair with a purple top and a long green tail. Ariel was always the kind of girl who wanted adventure. She used to always come to my sunken ship, but the shark drove her away. I hated seeing her cry, but I didn't want her to know I was there either. I couldn't just stand their and watch her squirm, I went in for further action, but I had to make sure that it was a bad thing to begin with, so I stayed put.

"Ursula, I can't give you the trident," Ariel sobbed. "Daddy needs it to rid Atlantica from the Heartless. Otherwise it will be destroyed just like all the other worlds have."

"But my dear, the trident alone cannot get rid of the Heartless" Ursula blurted out. "If it were made to the power of 10, no, maybe 20 tridents, one thunder blast could destroy all the Heartless in this world. You can then continue your life and let this poor little sea witch writhe alone in her musty old cavern…oh, my poor nerves."

"ARIEL NO! DON'T LISTEN TO HER; SHE ONLY WANTS THE TRIDENT FOR HERSELF SO SHE CAN KILL TRITON!" I swam through the door and let out my feelings. Both Ursula _and_ Ariel were surprised to see me alive."

Ursula was flabbergasted at my arrival. She summoned up many Heartless to save her skin. "YOU CAN'T BE ALIVE YOU LITTLE BRAT! I LEFT YOU IN HOLLOW BASTION TO ROT AND BE TORTURED BY MALEFICENT FOR ALL ETRNITY! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY ESCAPE?"

Ariel didn't give a poop about me; she was more concerned about the Heartless Ursula summoned up. "YOU MONSTER! YOU LET THE HEARTLESS INTO ATLANTICA. YOU JUST WANTED THE TRITON FOR YOUR OWN SCHEME!"

Ursula smiled and turned her attention to Ariel. "I was going to get rid of them dear. I don't know how your getting these wacko theories."

"Ursula, you're so full of it," I challenged. "So what if the Heartless was gone, you'll still end up killing triton with his own weapon. So if you think you're so strong to hold the trident…" I drew out my mystic Phantom. "Why don't you try calling it a rematch against me to test you strength?

"Are you seriously going to call a rematch? I have already beaten your hinny before, so why let me do it again?"

"Because you want to cause harm to Atlantica. Now if I was just an ordinary traveler, I wouldn't care if this world was beaten. But…since I live here, I'll just have to _make _you quit!"

It was me and Ursula head to head. I was kind of shocked that Ariel didn't help out. Even if she was fighting the Heartless, I could use some help on eliminating Atlantica's number one suspect for crime. Still, I had to fight with constant Vigilance.

Ursula had most of her attacks from her magic cauldron, where I mainly used my power to destroy it. I couldn't attack it, so I must have had to do something else. But _what_?

I didn't hesitate but to throw Ursula in a pool of dark magic and teleport her right behind me. This only hurt her a little and I couldn't find her weakness. If only I had a magic spell I could use, I could defeat her by attacking her cauldron with it. Then Ariel had finished defeating Heartless and jumped in.

"Whoever you are, let me deal with her cauldron and you can face her head on!"

I continued to do my thing as Ariel used her power to attack with icy magic. When Ursula attacked with Fire magic, I used my Phantom to deflect it and counter against it. My tactic was so perfect and so brawling that by the time the cauldron was history, it exploded and nailed Ursula right in the Head. She fell down and didn't get up for a while. The Battle was over.

"You pathetic fool. You can't just wait for me to fall down and then give up the ghost? I'll show you my real power. You will all see!" Ursula fled off towards the sunken ship and left Ariel and I cold and confused.

"So, Ursula drew power from her cauldron…I have to tell Daddy." Ariel

Exclaimed. "So um, what is you name?"

"Aixulram. And you must be Ariel. So why did you agree to Ursula's help in the first place?"

"Ursula was the only one who can save Atlantica from the Heartless." Ariel sobbed. "I guess my only option is to go get Daddy's trident and give it to Ursula. It's the only way."

I smiled. "What about me? I've driven off tons of evil before. Let me come with you so we can destroy Ursula and rid our world of the Heartless. She zoomed right passed my house, I mean the sunken ship."

She smiled right back at me. "You're the kid who lives in the sunken ship? WOW! I thought you were dead and you're ghost would kill _me _if I took your stuff."

"Of course not. Now let's stop jabbering and go get rid of Ursula PERMANETLY!"

"I can't believe your still here." Said the sea witch. "I've already spoken to Maleficent, and she is coming to pick you up and take you back to Hollow Bastion. She said that she banished you so you could have and once of Freedom before you return back to her lair. Any last requests?"

"I have one." Ariel spoke with a courageous voice. "I want you to drop dead you old hag. You have caused our ocean too many dilemmas, first with Eric, then with Sora, you've been too naughty and I'm so SICK of it! It's time to send you down below, FOREVER!"

"Then witness my true power!" Ursula swam up to the surface and unleashed a powder of Ink. She grew to a gigantic size and immediately sent us to Combat.

Began the Battle by blasting Ursula's face with magical bubbles, but Ursula's countered them with her own magical bubbles and they exploded to release dark energy. She whacked is with her tentacles and breathed lightning in our face. We struck the back of her head constantly and Ursula eventually gave up and fell to pieces on the ocean floor.

Before I could even breath in after a long battle, I was Teleported through another pitch of black darkness like the Doctor's beam. I landed this time Back in Hollow Bastion.

**Chapter 4**

Just like Ursula said, Maleficent again transported me to her evil Villains Vale. I hated every minute of it. Just as I was thinking that Maleficent was dead, I was again captured by her from Atlantica. It was so humiliating.

"So, did you enjoy your little outing my pet?" Maleficent snarled. "I was expecting you for some time now. Why did you refuse my offering and result in an utter destruction of our battle."

I drew out my mystic Phantom, for I was in no mood to talk. "Why did you want some more?"

She smiled. "Put that away boy. I have no trust in you to escape like you did before."

"What do you mean _escape_?" I yelled out still grasping my staff. "Ursula told me you wanted me to take a breather before I return back to this dump!" I was so mad at Maleficent that I had no nice bone in my body to be nice. "You will never have control over me as long as you remain on this world. I will send you straight to hell you old bat. Prepare for a long and grueling-"

"You stupid little boy, you still think that I want to fight you?" Said Maleficent. "I brought you to Hollow Bastion so I could use the darkness in your heart to fuel mine. When Ursula gave told me she had you, I took you and gave you every once of Darkness I could afford to loose. Your life was never full of pain. You always were asking for more darkness and darkness I didn't even fell evil anymore. You were so dark that your darkness rewrote itself to think that you wanted to escape from this world. You lied to yourself and me to think that you were miserable. What you didn't realize was that it was here that made you happier than you ever were. As long as you live here in Hollow Bastion then your darkness will be the happiest dark being on the face of the Earth. And what is it you call your self, Aixulram?"

Before I could answer, a dark energy cloud appeared and out of it came a man with pink hair carrying a pink grim reaper staff wearing a black cloak. Following him was a girl with yellowish hair wearing an old rag.

"How many guests will I be having this afternoon?" sniped Maleficent, but everyone was ignoring her.

I knew who that was. It was a member from organization XII named Marluxia. The other girl as Namine, she can weave memories together and create new ones.

Marluxia was not looking happy at all. In fact, I thought she was very much angry. "Aixulram? Do you not even realize that name is just Marluxia spelled backwards Namine?"

Namine was very depressed. "Yes I do. I gave him the memory of that name in place of Joey."

"Oh yeah!" I blurted. "Joey was my real name. Why couldn't I remember my name? I mean really, my _name_!"

Namine was very sad. I remember some memories about her; she was always sad and depressed. But she just _loved _to draw. She started to cry very softly, but Marluxia just slapped her on the shoulder. "I- I didn't want to cause any trouble. I just wanted to see Roxas again. I just talked to him in twilight town, he was so sad." Namine started to speak to herself. "Roxas, if you can hear me, please don't be influenced by the darkness. All I ask is your safety, so please don't except the dark!"

Maleficent was laughing at our whole conversation. "What on earth do you think your blabbering on about you memory cracking wench? You don't know your darkness from your light. If you were to touch my memories, you would completely collapse. I'm way too pure."

Marluxia turned to Namine. "Namine, do you understand what this witch is saying? You're being challenged. Destroy Her Heart."

"Wait a minute, why would you want that?" I asked while I was actually protecting Maleficent with My phantom. "If you want to destroy Maleficent, well, you can't. Why? Well, because…" SLASH! Maleficent dropped dead on the floor. "I want to do it myself!"

**Chapter 5**

Marluxia started to clap very loudly. "No darkness huh? I find that hard to believe. Although the memory Maleficent had about you _begging _for the dark was not true, I still had much fun watching you squirm through lies."

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh, _now_ you stand up for yourself. I'm afraid your little late, Namine is almost _done _shuffling the memories of your friends you met. They won't even know your name. Even if you _do _ask them about it, you would have forgotten it by then." Marluxia was laughing the whole time she spoke.

I was utterly confused. "Forget my _name_? You're crazy! All of my memories won't ever be touched. I know Namine, she knows what is right and wrong." Namine was starting to smile. "I don't care what you do Namine, ruin my memories I don't care. The only thing I care about is returning back and…and…" I was utterly confused. "I- come-back-ah…what? Where am I? I never entered this castle. CONFOUND IT I CAN'T REMEMBER EVER ENTERING HOLLOW BASTION!"

Namine busted out crying and Marluxia busted out laughing. All Marluxia could say was three words: "Good work Namine."

I was sitting in the Grand Hall and all I could possibly think about was pain I couldn't feel. I was forgetting. "Who is Maleficent?" I started to think. Hollow Bastion? Jack? Ariel? Joey? Aixulram? I didn't know anything about any of those. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak, and I was just sitting their painfully losing control of everything. I didn't have a clue on anything. Namine officially destroyed my memory. All I could do is just waiting for me to die.

I blissfully heard a man's voice. "Tsk. Tsk. Do you even now what is happening to you?"

"I- I don't feel good."

"What a pity. Maybe we can help you. Do you wish to feel better?"

"I WANT FEEL GOOD!"

"Excellent, now let's be on our way."

The land around me was turned into a pitch black. My memory was coming back to me, but was leaving me at the same time. I remember my friends but not where they live. I remember my enemies but not why. I didn't know why I was feeling this way, but the man promised to help. And he did

**Chapter 6**

I choose to enter The Castle and The man promised to help me. If only I had a mind at that moment. I didn't even have a brain at that bloody moment. I choose to enter his pawn and I automatically became a member of Organization XIII. I was being called # XVI and Joey the outrageous. I didn't even know what the right person to trust was. I just had to get through this and then I'll be okay.

"Joey, as you know, we are Organization XIII. My name is Xemnas, Number I, superior. These followers are named-"

"I know their names." I began to speak a brave speech… "Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Axel, Larxene, Lexeaus, Zexion, Luxord, Saix, Roxas, Demyx…Marluxia."

"Not in Order, but very nice. I trust you will enjoy your stay in the World that never was." Xemnas Smiled. "Or should I say, The World that never was from your memories."

These people needed to get a clue. I have never been to this world in my entire life. I just hate these people. No wonder their Nobodies. "You're Bizarre. This world isn't just some world I forgot; Namine can't just destroy memories, she has to carefully craft them deep in the victim's heart, hard to reach. It's just another way for her to…wait a sec, how do I know that? I just met Namine. I hate you all.

"I'm not real nor are the memories in your heart," Xemnas exclaimed. "All of us are just illusions that appear real to you in your mind. So, that means you have to find the truth to each world you visit. You can't leave unless you find out if the world is real or not. It is the way in Castle Oblivion. Are you ready for a pain filled journey with lies and honesty both along the way?"

"No," I said. "But I am ready to harm you!!!" My weapon was drawn out.

He laughed. "You can't possibly harm me with that little thing. It's worn out stem to handle. I'll show you how to mess with Organization XIII!"

Xemnas blasted me into the exact same feeling I had when Marluxia made Namine destroy my Memory. I was floating in a clear bright space being eaten by light it felt so. I was remembering, forgetting, and loosing memories. I was cold and hungry, but at the same time I was struggling to fight against the light, but I didn't know why. Then I heard a voice.

"Joey, don't fight the light, except it. Your memories will come back to you only if you find Namine and destroy her."

I could hardly speak and when I did, I felt more forgetful. "Why…would I…want…to do…that…?"

"Namine is a Nobody. She exists in darkness and is doomed to do so. Same thing with Roxas and Organization XIII, both of them are destined to be destroyed by their own darkness. It's the way and it will always be that way. So just let the light do what it wants. It will eventually help your memory, then just follow the cards to Namine."

I was starting to have a reality check. "The…………Cards?"

The Light was beginning to help me. I went through to an empty room where every thing was white. White Roses, white Doors, White floor. The Voice spoke to me once again and this time spoke words of discouragement.

"Joey, step towards the door in front of you. You will find 5 cards in the floor. Choose one card and hold it to the door. Step through to the door and enjoy the Ride. Goodbye."

I ran around the room. "Show your self voice. I know magic and I can send you right in front of me. Okay mystic phantom, I demand you to send the voice right in from of me!" I waved my staff….nothing happened. "I SAID send the voice right in front of me!" Nothing again. "Don't make me go Jackie Chan on you!"

The voice laughed. "When you choose to use Xemnas's help, you forgot every spell and ability you knew. Though, the forgetting does not end here."

"I don't need my Phantom to tell me who you are. By the way you're talking, you MUST be Marluxia. No doubt about it."

The Voice went away. I was infuriated. "COME BACK! I KNOW YOUR MARLUXIA! It's no use; I'll never get my memories back. Maybe he was right, I should go destroy Namine. But if I do that, how am I going to tell the Organization. After all, they said I was a member, so I must be a nobody. That can't be….I can hear my heart beat." I held my hand to my heart. Thump…thump…thump… I had to show Organization XIII my heart beat so they would leave me alone. To do that I held up the card on the floor to the door that read the words: The world that never was.

**Chapter 7**

"Well Marluxia, I never thought you of all people would be the one to make the new arrivals feel welcome." Said the renegade Axel. Well, it isn't to say he's a traitor, but he has a tendency to get _way _too preoccupied in his own scheme. In fact, some of the other members if the Organization are even worse than Axel. The members enjoy coming together and planning against Superior (Xemnas). Axel continued his conversation. "It's not like you haven't in the past, if you hadn't of introduced Sora to the cards who knows where you would be know. It's not he would destroy you or anything? That would oh, so dreadful!"

"Hold your tongue traitor." Said the Mysterious voice a.k.a. Marluxia. "All of your betrayal could result in your cancellation. We wouldn't want that know would we?"

Axel laughed. "Please, if you try canceling me, all you'll do is make Xemnas questioned his making you a member. Plus you'll just have to face Roxas, and if that doesn't clear his conscience, he'll just call rebirth me."

"In order to do that he has to sacrifice himself for you." Marluxia stated. "Knowing Roxas he'll just practically, oh what's the word…QUIT! Ha ha ha.

Roxas was overhearing Axel and Marluxia's whole conversation. He was very confused that Marluxia could be so violent. He went through to express his own news he had.

"Don't hurt yourself Marluxia, I'm here." Roxas exclaimed.

Marluxia had a very enjoyable look on his face. "Roxas and Axel in the same room with Marluxia. Very interesting, or as Vexen would say, 'this emits further research.' What fools are you both are, for you still think you can save each other from cancellation. Well news flash Keyblade master, you aren't even destroyed yet!"

Roxas tried his best to ignore Marluxia, but he just blissfully tuned him out of his mind. "Zexion smelled a scent on this floor. She doesn't know who, but it resides here, in the world that never was. If you don't believe me, head to memory's skyscraper. The scent is there battling another scent. It's still unknown to me, but both are not members of the Organization."

Marluxia pondered for a moment while Axel mouthed the words, "let's kill him right now." Marluxia continued. "One of Zexion's scents is Joey, the wielder of the mystic phantom. He arrived at the first floor earlier today. I gave him 5 world cards and one of them was the world that never was. I knew he would come, but not this soon. He would have to go sooner or later, because Namine contracted his memories and made him come to this world."

Axel scoffed. "Well it looks like Namine did a better job than expected. Maybe she should be freed as a reward."

Roxas exited the room obviously sick of Marluxia. "Marluxia let me take care of Joey. If the 1st Keyblade master defeats me, the 2nd, the phantom wielder must be easily defeated."

I was engaged in a hard battle with his majesty himself, King Mickey. How? I actually do no know. I tried to tell him I wasn't his enemy, but he insisted on battling me. I just couldn't figure out why…it was just so sad having to fight his majesty himself. But I had to do what I had to do.

When I was still in Halloween town, I learned how to do magic. Well, I mean _my_ magic fit for _my _weapon. The king is so special and radiant, I _had _thrown the fight.

I just continued to block and guard against his attacks. I didn't know his issue then, after one little boo boo, I was nailed in the elbow, down on the ground begging for mercy.

His majesty scoffed at me. "Come on Joey, get up and fight like a phantom wielder. You are one of the most power fullest beings on the face of the universe. If only you could just realize your full potential you could be freed from my list of most evil."

I was down crying. "I'm not evil Mickey. Please, just let me go. I'll leave this world and go on to another one. Just please leave me be!"

The Voice was calling me again. "Joey, accept the twilight. Let the twilight emerge into your soul and use it to use the phantom to its fullest potential. Just believe in the twilight and let your heat win above all others! Let your heart and the weapon combine. Accept the Twilight!!! I, Marluxia command you to surrender your heart!"

"You're not Marluxia." I said bravely to the voice. "Marluxia has the essence of darkness; you have a reek of light. One like that is none other than The REAL king Mickey…but who is this I'm fighting"

The fake smiled. "Just call me…Sora."

**Chapter 8**

"You can't be Sora!" I exclaimed to the fake creature in a black cloak. "You reek of darkness, and Mickey, the REAL Mickey spews of light. Like _your _voice!"

The voice spoke calmly. "I am not king Mickey, my name is Ansem. And you must be Joey, the wielder of the mystic phantom. Do you yet even know…what it is you hold in your hand, do you?"

"No, I don't." I scowled. "Maybe you could actually tell me why everyone is making such a big deal about a weapon I'm wielding. Anyone from the Organization listening, I need an answer. What's going on and why do you want me?"

"Very well, you deserve some sort of explanation." Mr. Ansom, or… Ornet… I don't know. It doesn't really matter. "You see Joey; the wielder of the mystic phantom has wondrous powers, but pays and ultimate price. Do you notice the glowing heart on the phantom staff? That right there is your _own _heart. Now, as you can see, when you let go of the staff, the heart goes away. This makes you _half nobody_."

I still didn't get it. What I really didn't understand was who it was in the black cloak I was fighting. I asked Ansem that, and he laughed at me.

"Roxas, leave Joey alone. You will never win the fight if Joey doesn't strike back at you. So don't even BOTHER!"

"How can I be half nobody you weirdo?" I said to Ansem. "Are you saying that if anyone were to hold it, they would become nobody? Does that mean I can't be killed while wielding the phantom?"

"No, not at all." Ansem acquired. "But you could save somebody's life with the phantom. It has the power to regenerate the life of humans and save them from certain death. You can only use this power once though. If I were you, I would save it for yourself. You are very important to the life of humanity, for you will always have the job of making sure the even more important people such as the Keyblade master or King Mickey. You shall always wield this power and it will _never _go away. You will always be however…half nobody."

"If I were to smash this staff to oblivion, what would happen?" I asked.

Ansem merely closed his eyes and cried tears of joy. "You will be the one to heal the world. Use your power wisely. In the card worlds, your duty is to get a mere sip of the glass of wine you face, metaphorically speaking, you will study the world carefully and then and only then, shall you be able to leave the castle and begin your adventure. Are you prepared Joey, wielder of the mystic phantom?"

I smiled. "I don't need to go into the card worlds Ansem. I only need to enter the real world and be of use to the heroes there."

"Why would you want that?" Asked wise Ansem. "You will be even more successful if you have data on the worlds you enter."

I walked out of the room, I don't think Ansem heard what I was about to say, but spoke underneath my breath… "Ansem, those memories are best forgotten." I walked to the end of the room and entered the bright white door that lied ahead.

29


End file.
